In general, a towel is a cotton product woven with a nap by using a cotton thread in order to remove moisture, sweat, or various foreign matters from a face or a human body. Since the towel is provided therein or on the surface thereof with an uncut pile, the towel represents superior absorption and ventilation properties, and is classified into a large-size bath towel used in taking a bath, a middle-size facial towel, a handkerchief that may be received in a pocket and carried, a towel for removing a sweat during exercising or working, and a cleaner towel used to clean glasses according to the uses thereof. Cloth woven for the purpose of a towel is called “towel cloth”. Since the towel cloth sufficiently absorbs moisture, the towel cloth is used to fabricate a single-layer quilt for the summer or pajamas.
In addition, recently, as a display of a portable terminal is enlarged in, and a touch screen is used, a user brings a microphone or a speaker of a portable terminal into contact with an ear or a mouth of the user, or places the micropohone or the speaker of the portable terminal in close to the ear or the mouth of the user for the communication with an the other party. Accordingly, since costmetics or the facial grease of the user, and dust is stained on the display and the outer portion of the portable terminal, a screen image is blurred and an image on a liquid crystal display is not uniformly viewed.
Accordingly, since the outer portion of the portable terminal is stained with foreign matters such as dust, the user frequently cleans the outer portion of the portable terminal. This is because the user feels inconvenient to view the portable terminal if the foreign matters are attached to the display of the portable terminal, and a sanitary problem may be caused if foreign matters are attached to the speaker or the microphone. Therefore, a user may scrub the outer portion of the portable terminal to clean the portable terminal or clean the outer portion of the portable terminal by additionally using tissue.
However, the user may not carry a towel or a tissue always to clean an outer portion of the portable terminal. In addition, since the outer portion of the portable terminal is always exposed to an external environment, foreign matters such as dust exist on the portable terminal, thereby causing an inferior sanitary condition.
As one example of technologies to solve the above problem, patent document 1 is disclosed.
According to following patent document 1, FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a cellular phone to which a cleaning tool having a decorative function is attached. In other words, an extensible strap 7 is provided in a portable terminal 5, a strap ring 8 is coupled to an end of the extensible strap 7, and a cleaning tool 6 having a decorative function is coupled to the strap ring 8. In addition, a buffer such as cotton and microfiber are filled in the cleaning tool having the decorative function.
In addition, a towel is disclosed in patent documents 2 and 3 filed by the applicant of the subject application.
For example, FIG. 2 is a partial cut-away perspective view showing the towel shown in patent document 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, a towel 1 includes a pouch 10 having the shape of a pocket to provide a receiving space therein and a towel body 20 received in the pouch 10 and selectively withdrawn out of the pouch 10 for the use thereof.
FIG. 2 shows that the pouch 10 and the towel body 20 detachably coupled to each other by a coupling unit. In other words, the pouch 10 is integrated with a buckle band 17 having both ends protruding outward and inward of the pouch 10 by backstitches in opposition to an entrance to withdraw the towel body 20 or in which the receiving space of the pouch 10 is folded. In addition, the buckle band 17 is formed of cloth having a predetermined width, and has a ring part 18 in which an end exposed to the outside of the pouch 10 is provided in a ring shape. As shown in drawings, a connection link C is connected with the ring part 18.
In addition, a connection band 25 having a predetermined length is integrally coupled with one corner of the towel body 20. The buckle band 17 of the pouch 10 and the connection band of the towel body 20 having the above structure have a coupling unit for the elastic coupling and releasing therebetween. The coupling unit includes an insertion member 29 having a pair of elastic members and a receiving member 19 having an assembling groove into which the elastic members of the insertion member 29 are elastically fitted.
In addition, attachment parts 15b and 15a formed of Velcro are provided at a shielding surface 11 and a cover part 15, respectively, so that the cover part 15 is attached to the shielding surface 11 in the state that the cover part 15 is folded toward the shielding surface 11 to close the entrance.